


ABO安赛无脑爽车

by Drakensberg



Category: Flower Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	ABO安赛无脑爽车

安格斯的脸热热的，软软的。刚从甜品店里出来，沾了一身甜味。他的脑袋贴在赛缪尔胸口，喷出的呼吸黏在赛缪尔潮湿的衬衫上。他额头汗津津的，但并没有挣开赛缪尔的手臂。只是小声说：“赛缪尔……你好热……”他抬起额头，抵上赛缪尔雪白的脖颈，“我也好热……你没事吧？”  
他只模糊闻到空气里的酒味，阴沉并沸腾着。连带着他自己也有些不大清醒了。  
赛缪尔抱他抱的更紧了些，费劲的喘着厕所隔间里消毒水的气味。他一边道歉，一边拍拍安格斯紧绷的背。初中生校服的布料总是粗糙的，他上学时就这样，安格斯上学时也这样。“抱歉……我头很晕，你能帮我把包里的药拿出来吗？”  
安格斯轻轻拨开他的手臂，侧身打开赛缪尔的公文包。他找到了一板药片，锡纸面斜印着重复的小字……“Ⅳ类Omega抑制剂（口服型）”  
“对……就是这个。”  
安格斯从自己的书包里拿出水瓶，让赛缪尔就水喝了下去。  
“好了，谢谢你。”赛缪尔冲他疲惫地笑了一下，“真是失态了。我工作太忙，都没注意到我的身体状况……”  
安格斯吞吞口水，手摸了摸口袋里折叠的报告。他今天放学，正赶上赛缪尔出差回来。邻居家的赛缪尔一向是他的榜样，是他向往的、不论面对任何突发事件都坐怀不乱的偶像、成熟的大人——只是他从未想过对方是Omega。他本来是想跟邻居家的Alpha哥哥分享一下他分化为Alpha的喜悦……在看到那板药剂名称前，他一直都想当然的以为对方是Alpha。  
“对了，你找我有什么事情吗？”  
安格斯摇摇头，试图让自己的脑袋清醒一些。“没什么，就是想跟你打个招呼……唔，今天你喜欢的甜品店出了新口味的蓝莓慕斯，我买了一份，想让你尝尝来着。”  
“我还以为是你的分化结果出来了，你之前不是一直很期待吗？”

 

等安格斯清醒过来时，他的脸正埋在赛缪尔的腿根里。猛烈的酒精味里掺杂着点新鲜的橙子味……不，这是他自己的信息素。赛缪尔被他环住腰，大开着腿坐在马桶上。刚刚吞下的抑制剂还没起效，情热就又被勾起。他跪在地上，膝盖压在鼻尖贴着Omega的会阴，那里有一颗浅浅的痣。  
“安格斯……你醒醒……呃，我知道你现在很难受……好孩子，你带了抑制剂吗？告诉我在哪里？”  
赛缪尔的话软绵绵飘进耳朵里，他注意到自己在一阵阵头晕，全身上下都反常的热。不仅如此，他还想哭。泪花再眼眶里打转，他的鼻子酸溜溜的。  
“赛缪尔……赛缪尔……我……”他闻到那股酒味，眼泪不受控制的流下来：“不要推开我……不要讨厌我……我想要你……”  
赛缪尔处理过各种紧急事件。年度总结前项目小组组长被猎头挖到对家公司，他从外地赶回开发部救援，政策卡紧前他加班一个月提前安排交了材料拿到审批。但他真的不知道要如何拒绝一个年轻Alpha的求爱。  
安格斯红着眼，脱下裤子后掏出他的小家伙来。发红的前端滴着水，安格斯握住性器往赛缪尔的身下蹭动。赛缪尔的腿根一阵阵发痒，舌头也跟着成了软的。伞头蹭到入口，赛缪尔猛地抖了一下。安格斯很快就明白了——“我可以进去吗？”他睁着一双水灵灵的紫色眼睛，眼眶里盛着柔软的情波。多可爱的孩子啊，此刻却难耐地在赛缪尔的后穴处逡巡。  
赛缪尔伸手搂住他的脖子，“只准一次，不准……进到生殖腔里，成结前出来……明白吗？”得到了应允的小孩子脸涨的扑红，浅浅地把性器送了进去。赛缪尔喘着气，下身是空虚的，一个柔软的洞，需要一样能填满欲望的物什。他呼气，吸气。睁眼看时才发现自己的腰已经顺着呼吸前后动了起来——动作轻微，穴口发出滋滋的水声。安格斯忍不住了，挺身冲了进去。紧绷的肉咬住他，在粘液里雀跃地脉动着。


End file.
